


Say My Name

by Thistley



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Conversations, Blind Minghao, Camboy Jun, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Minghao accidentally reveals Jun's porn career to Hoshi, deaf baekhyun, moving in, oopsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistley/pseuds/Thistley
Summary: He heard the phone play a quiet “hey Minghao” before the audio stopped. Soonyoung was silent for a moment. “You’re sure this is the right video?”Minghao paused. “Uh, yeah. You can fast forward to check if you really want to.”“Minghao…”Minghao didn’t like the sound of that at all.“It’s Jun.”Or:Minghao moves into an apartment with Jun only to find out that he's his favourite camboy streamer Blue Moon.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [covet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635237) by [catjun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catjun/pseuds/catjun). 
  * Inspired by [Eye of the Beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752769) by [PixelPledis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelPledis/pseuds/PixelPledis). 



Minghao’s previous roommate situation had been...delicate. Being in university accommodation, the clueless housing staff had paired two disabled kids as roommates without thinking it through. Minghao was blind. Baekhyun was deaf. With no real way to communicate, Minghao found himself whining to his friends more often than not.

“To talk to him I have to use a voice to text thing on my phone and he has to use text to voice. The stupid thing doesn’t even pick up what I’m saying right half the time!” Minghao ranted to Soonyoung over a coffee in the university cafe. 

“At least it’s only until the end of the semester,” Soonyoung replied. This was not as soothing as he’d anticipated. 

Minghao groaned. “Don’t remind me. It’s going to be hell trying to find a suitable roommate in an apartment that isn’t a death trap.”

Soonyoung hummed thoughtfully and Minghao was immediately on edge. “What are you planning?” he asked suspiciously. He heard his friend shuffle around a little.

“Well...I have a friend who has a friend who’s looking for a roommate,” Soonyoung said. “He’s a little older than you but he goes here too.”

Minghao tapped his teaspoon against the edge of the mug. “What’s his name?”

“Wen Junhui,” Soonyoung replied.

Mingaho reeled back a little. “Chinese?”

Soonyoung hummed in response. “Yeah.”

Minghao bit his lip. “Could I have his number?”

-

Wen Junhui had been a little edgy until he’d gone over Minghao’s schedule to see when he’d be in the house. 

“I work from home,” he said as he scrolled through Minghao’s calendar app. “I need a roommate who’s not home all the time, y’know? That’s why I’m still looking.”

Minghao nodded. “Well, I have a twilight class twice a week, too. I’ll be pretty out of the way.”

Junhui hummed. “Do you have any questions?”

Minghao sat up a little straighter. “Yes, actually. Does the apartment have any steps inside?”

“No.”

“Any uneven flooring?”

“Nope.”

“Anything else that I could hurt myself on?”

He hummed for a moment. “No, I don’t think so. The lift is almost always in order, too. I’m on the 8th floor.”

Mingaho breathed out. “Alright, cool. I think we have a deal, Junhui.” He stuck his hand out.

A firm hand clasped it and shook once. “You can call me Jun.”

-

Moving in with Jun was much more painless than moving in with Baekhyun had been. Jun had been surprisingly helpful, narrating where objects were and guiding him to each room without being overbearing.

“You’re very good at this,” Minghao said as Jun warned him of the sofa two paces in front of him.

Jun chuckled nervously. “Ah...I may have walked around the apartment a few times with my eyes shut to get a feel for it. I moved some of the furniture I kept bumping into but we can move more if you need it, it’s fine.”

Minghao was speechless. No one had ever gone to that much effort to accommodate him. “Thank you,” he said. He hoped he didn’t come off as too stiff.

Jun cleared his throat. “This is your room.”

Minghao heard the door creak open and stepped inside. He moved clockwise trailing his hand along the wall to pinpoint each piece of furniture. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Jun asked from the doorway.

“No,” Minghao replied as he felt his way over the bed’s headboard. “Why?”

“I was going to cook for us, celebrate your first night here. Do you drink?” Jun replied.

Minghao felt a small smile form. “Yeah. Thanks.”

-

Once Soonyoung and Jihoon had stopped by with Minghao’s stuff he made his way to the kitchen and leaned on the doorframe. “You in here?” he asked.

“Uh huh,” Jun replied. “Won’t be long. I’m making soup.”

Minghao could smell it. “It smells good. You must be a good cook.”

He heard Jun hum. “My friend Mingyu loves cooking. He taught me some stuff and then I started badgering my mom for tips.” 

Minghao cracked a smile. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a home cooked meal,” he said wistfully. “My last roommate didn’t really cook.”

“Really?” Jun sounded surprised. “What did you eat?”

Minghao sighed thoughtfully. “I ate a lot of instant ramen. Raw vegetables, fruit, that kind of thing. I can cook on the stove but only one pan at a time so nothing complicated. Frozen food. Soonyoung invited me for dinner once a week but it was always Korean food.”

They dropped into a comfortable silence for a while. Minghao could hear the bubbling of the soup as it cooked and the shuffling sounds of Jun retrieving bowls and spoons. He heard the click of two glasses being set down.

“Do you like wine?” Jun asked.

Minghao nodded. “Jun, I have the feeling we are going to get along very well.”

-

The main downside of having a roommate who can hear became evident to Minghao that evening when he almost opened his cam app with the audio on full. He could feel his face burning as he dialled the audio all the way to 0 and fished out a pair of headphones instead. As nice as Jun seemed he really didn’t want his first impression to be blasting porn at top volume. 

Headphones securely on, Minghao reopened the app and navigated to his bare profile to find the one camboy he was subscribed to. Before going blind Mingaho would never have even considered buying porn when there was such a huge library out there for free. Then he lost his sight and realised just how shitty free porn audio was and resigned himself to paying a $5 dollar a month subscription fee to the best-sounding camboy he’d been able to find: a guy named ‘Blue Moon’.

Blue Moon’s voice had been what first drew Minghao to him. He’d just been talking when he’d found the stream, teasing his audience. Out of curiosity Minghao had remained for the whole stream, breath catching when he started really getting into it, moans so sweet and loud yet not fake-sounding at all. The live streams were free but Mingaho realised after just a week that their schedules didn’t line up at all. He bit the bullet and paid the $5 fee to access archived streams.

It had started as the $5 fee, anyway. Whenever he caught a live stream Minghao found himself tipping despite strictly telling himself that he wouldn’t as Blue Moon’s breathless moans brought him to a shaking orgasm. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately depending on  
how you look at it, this led to Minghao accidentally becoming Blue Moon’s top fan.  
His friends would never let him live it down if they knew.

He opened Blue Moon’s latest stream from that morning, lightly trailing his fingertips up and down his stomach as he waited for the video to load. The audio kicked in suddenly to his soothing voice.

“Hey, guys,” he said. “How’s everyone doing today?”

Minghao breathed out slowly as Blue Moon’s teasing voice played through his headphones and the real fun of the stream began to kick in as he shuffled around, presumably removing clothing.

“What do you guys want today?” Blue Moon was already breathless from, Minghao assumed, having started touching himself.

Minghao let himself get lost in Blue Moon’s breathy moans, whimpers and mindless words as he slid a hand down his own pants. Blue Moon's moans accompanied his small gasping ones as he gripped his dick hard and let his other hand trail towards his throat to apply pressure. He finished embarrassingly quickly as the man in the audio let out an especially lewd and loud cry and he flopped backwards, breathless. Minghao pushed the earphones off and rolled over to bury his face in his pillow and scream silently. Then he rolled back over to reach for his phone and navigate his way through leaving a comment.

-

Minghao adjusted to living with Jun pretty quickly. Jun was good to live with, funny and sweet. He cooked almost every night and they ate together at the dining room table. Since neither of them could make it to China for Christmas they’d decided to spend it together and Jun had been excited for two weeks straight about putting up the tree.

(“We don’t put the tree up until the solstice,” Mingaho mentioned offhandedly one night. He heard Jun’s surprise at that.

“Really? Wow, you leave it so late!”)

Since Jun worked from home there was a strict knocking rule in place for bedrooms which suited Minghao and his expensive camboy habit perfectly. He’d only been in Jun’s room a few times wherein he learnt to what extent Jun goes for privacy.

(Minghao felt around the wall like usual only to meet a soft material instead of the hard plaster. “What’s this?” he asked.

“Oh,” Jun replied. “It’s soundproofing foam. Keeps the room quiet and means I don’t disturb anyone else when I’m up late.”

Mingao raised an eyebrow. “What exactly do you do that’s so loud?”

“...Play music,” Jun responded after enough of a delay that Minghao didn’t really believe him.)

Minghao had also been active on the camming website. He’d just gotten home from his twilight uni class when his phone signalled a new message. He never got messages on there.

**From: Blue Moon  
Hey, the8! I’m not sure if you saw my last stream but for Christmas I’m sending my top fan a personalised video. Well, congrats, it’s you! Get back to me for the details :)**

Minghao had to take a moment to process that and was about to type a response when a knock on the door made him jump and lock the phone as if he was doing something he shouldn’t. “Yeah?” he called.

“Dinner,” Jun said.

Minghao abandoned his phone on the bed and joined Jun in the living room. “This is nice,” he said as Jun set a plate in front of him. 

“Yeah,” Jun agreed. “I haven’t had dinner like this so often with someone for a while.”

Minghao hummed and took a bite. “You didn’t do this with your last roommate?”

Jun sighed. “Ah, no. We didn’t really get along.”

Minghao sensed he’d put his foot in his mouth. “Sorry. You don’t have to tell me.”

Jun clattered his chopsticks against his plate. “No, I...I’ll tell you. Just not now.”

Minghao felt warm at that in a way he didn’t know how to explain. “Okay,” he agreed easily. They ate in companionable silence and Minghao knew he was fucked when Jun took both of their plates into the kitchen and offered to watch a movie.

He was falling for Jun and that was not supposed to happen.

-

Minghao took two days to reply to Blue Moon’s message after having a short crisis about his recent realisation.

**To: Blue Moon  
I’m not really sure how to start this  
Thank you?**

A response came through much faster than Minghao expected - Blue Moon must’ve been waiting.

**From: Blue Moon  
That works  
What would you like in your video? Say anything, if I’m comfortable I’ll do it**

Minghao bit his lip and made sure to lower his voice as he dictated his - slightly awkward - reply.

**To: Blue Moon  
I’m actually blind so it doesn’t matter that much. Just something that you like that will have you make a lot of noise**

If Blue Moon was surprised by that he didn’t show it in his reply, which Minghao was grateful for. He’d had enough awkward conversations about his blindness to last several lifetimes.

 **From: Blue Moon  
Okay, that works  
Would you like me to say your name in the video?**.

**To: Blue Moon  
Minghao**

**From: Blue Moon  
** Haha, what are the chances? I'm friends with a Minghao!  
Okay, your video will arrive in time for Christmas! 

That message gave Minghao pause. It wasn’t exactly a common name, especially not in Korea. Blue Moon spoke and wrote exclusively Korean from what he’d seen, what were the chances he knew a Minghao. He shrugged it off. Maybe it was just a way to make Minghao more comfortable, he’d definitely been very stiff throughout the conversation. He put his phone down with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

-

Minghao’s video arrived two weeks later in the middle of the night. Minghao, who didn’t keep such extreme hours, didn’t see it until the morning and then didn’t get to listen to it until he was home from uni at 5pm. He yelled a quick hello to Jun and made his way to his bedroom. Jun’s door was firmly shut, meaning he was inside. He knocked twice, their signal for hello.

When he collapsed onto the bed he took out his headphones and opened the file he’d been sent. 

“Hey, Minghao,” Blue Moon said. Minghao shivered a little to hear his name in his lovely voice. “Merry Christmas.”

The video was beyond Minghao’s expectations. Blue Moon seemed much more into it than any other stream Minghao had watched - whether it was his request to be loud or something else, though, he wasn’t sure. Even Blue Moon saying his name, something he thought would sound clunky and uncomfortable, sounded natural. It was as if Blue Moon moaned his name often, or something.

Minghao didn’t mean for his mind to drift to Jun, he really didn’t. He couldn’t exactly picture him - Minghao only had a very loose idea of what Jun actually looked like. He’d felt his friend’s hands and arms often enough, though, to have a vague idea of what those would look like.

Minghao came with a muffled moan at the same time as Blue Moon finished on the video, Jun’s name on his lips and an insatiable curiosity as to just what Blue Moon and Jun looked like.

-

Minghao only held out another week before curiosity got the better of him. Coincidentally, it was the same day that Soonyoung had come over and Jun had to go out to visit his uni teachers.

(“Bastard isn’t replying to my emails,” Jun seethed. “I’m going to have to actually go there.”

Minghao patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.)

“How’s living with Jun, then?” he asked Minghao as a film ran in the background.

“Really good,” Minghao said. “He’s great, honestly.”

Soonyoung clapped him on the shoulder and Minghao jumped. “In love with him yet?”

Minghao knew he was blushing. He just knew it. “No,” he said unconvincingly.

“Oh my god!” Soonyoung cackled. “You are!”

Minghao buried his face in a cushion and sighed. “Please shut up.”

Soonyoung, the traitor, kept laughing.

“Since I’ve already started embarrassing myself,” Minghao began. “I am going to embarrass myself some more and ask you a favour.”

“Okay,” Soonyoung said.

“You need to hear me out,” Minghao warned. “Let me finish speaking first.”

“What, do I have to help bury a body or something?” Soonyoung joked. Minghao hit him.

He sighed deeply. “So you know how I’m blind,” he began.

“What, really?” Soonyoung cut in.

Minghao reached out to hit him again. “I’m blind. So, fuck...this is so humiliating…”

“If it’s that hard to tell me can’t you tell Jun?” he asked.

“No!” Minghao exclaimed. “God, no. So. I subscribe to a camboy because I need porn with good audio and I won a Christmas video because I’m his top fan and I was wondering if you could tell me what he looks like,” Minghao said all in one breath.

Soonyoung paused. “You want to show me porn?”

Minghao repressed the urge to scream. “You are purposefully missing the point!”

Soonyoung cackled. “I know. Alright, show me the video. I can make fun of you for paying for porn afterwards.”

Minghao resolutely ignored the latter half of the sentence and navigated the file that he’d played several times over by now. “I don’t even know if his face is in it,” he said. “Just pause if it is and describe him, please?” He handed the phone over.

He heard the phone play a quiet “hey Minghao” before the audio stopped. Soonyoung was silent for a moment. “You’re sure this is the right video?”

Minghao paused. “Uh, yeah. You can fast forward to check if you really want to.”

“Minghao…”

Minghao didn’t like the sound of that at all.

“It’s Jun.”

He stopped still. “What?”

“The video,” Soonyoung explained. “It’s Jun. I had no idea he…does he know it’s you?”

“No,” Minghao said slowly. “No, I don’t think he put the pieces together. You’re sure it’s him?”

He felt Soonyoung move around nervously. “Yeah, I’m sure. Do you...do you still want me to describe him?”

“Please.” The word was out of Minghao’s mouth before he’d even processed it.

“Okay.” Soonyoung cleared his throat. “Um...he has short brown hair, it’s in a sort of parted fringe. Tan skin, dark brown eyes. Uh, his eyes are sort of droopy? He kind of always looks a bit tired. Fairly full lips, a sort of angular face...getting a picture here?”

Minghao nodded. “Yeah...thank you.” He heard the distinctive click of his phone locking and the gentle thump of it being placed on the table. “Hey, Soonyoung...you won’t mention this to anyone? I mean, there’s probably a reason Jun never told anyone.”

“No, yeah, for sure,” Soonyoung agreed. “Although I have to ask...did you never recognise his voice?”

“Ah…” Minghao said. “Well, he speaks exclusively Korean on his streams but Chinese at home. I guess it never clicked.”

“You’re hopeless,” Soonyoung said, sighing. “Are you gonna tell him?”

Minghao stopped to think. “I don’t know…” he said slowly. “I know I should but I have no idea how to bring it up.” He paused. “At least things make sense now.”

“Like what?” Soonyoung said, apparently perfectly content to talk about his friend’s porn career.

“He has soundproofing stuff up in his room,” Minghao said. “And he was really awkward with me until he looked at my schedule and realised I was out a lot. His streams have always been while I was in class, that’s partly why I subscribed to begin with.”

Soonyoung made a noise of agreement. “It explains why it took him so long to find a roommate, yeah.”

Minghao buried his face in a pillow again. “Oh, God. This is going to be so awkward. I have to tell the guy I want to date that I’ve been accidentally buying his porn for...well, a while.”

Soonyoung didn’t reply.

“Soonyoung?” Minghao asked, raising his head to hear better. “You still there?”

“Um...he left to give us some privacy,” a voice that definitely wasn’t Soonyoung’s said in a language that definitely wasn’t Korean. 

Minghao shot upright. “Jun?”

There was an awkward laugh and the sofa beside Minghao sank a little as Jun sat down. “Yeah,” he said.

Minghao felt dread pool in his stomach. “How long have you been home?”

“Um, not long. I caught the end of your conversation, though.”

“I am so sorry,” Minghao blurted.

“Uh, why?” Jun said, apparently confused.

Minghao breathed in and out slowly. “I swear I had no idea or I’d never have told Soonyoung. You didn’t tell us for a reason and I’m so sorry I…” He trailed off a little.

An arm came to rest around his shoulder and pulled him in a little. “It’s alright. How did it come up with Soonyoung?”

Minghao cleared his throat awkwardly. “The Christmas video,” he said. “I just wanted to know what Blue Moon looked like so I asked Soonyoung. Did you know it was me? When you sent it.”

He felt Jun sigh. “No, not straight away. It sort of hit a little later on that it was probably you after Seuncheol mentioned how you always use the number 8 in your usernames.”

Feeling a little less tense now that Jun wasn’t angry he relaxed into his hold. “I can stop subscribing if it makes you uncomfortable,” he said instead, pushing down the part of him that really hoped Jun would say he didn’t have to.

“Why do you even subscribe to porn if you can’t see it?” Jun asked in lieu of an answer. Minghao wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.

“Ah...it’s the audio. You, um, you sound really good. Your voice is nice, too. Free porn just doesn't hit the same,” he said. “I can still stop, though,” he added hurriedly.

“You don’t have to,” Jun said quietly. “If you like it. I didn’t not tell you because I wouldn’t want you to know or something.” 

Minghao inched closer so that his head was resting at Jun’s neck. “Why didn’t you?” he asked voice almost a whisper.

Jun sighed loudly. “My ex-roommate didn’t approve. He got all weird about it. Put me off telling anyone.”

They sat in silence for a moment.

“That video,” Jun eventually continued. “I really enjoyed doing it because I got to say your name.”

Minghao raised his head. “Huh?”

“I like you, Minghao,” Jun confessed, voice almost a whisper. 

“I like you, too,” Minghao said, feeling a little light headed. “Although, you probably caught that from my conversation earlier, huh?”

Jun laughed. “You can stay subscribed if you really want…” he leaned closer to Minghao until his lips were on Minghao’s neck pulse point. “Or you can have the real thing,” he whispered lowly.

Minghao shivered and unconsciously turned his neck to bare it. “I’d like that,” he said breathlessly.

Jun bit lighty and Minghao squirmed. “Then what are we waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

> then they get together and have lots of sex the end
> 
> minorly inspired by two other works, hope u guys enjoyed! i have about 15 draft ideas in my notes rn so if you're lucky there will be a lot of uploads coming


End file.
